


Just You Wait

by baylorpm



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baylorpm/pseuds/baylorpm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John needs a place to stay. Alex lends him a hand. <br/>College AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just You Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfic so......  
> be nice?

*Knock knock*  
Too much noise for 1 am. I am not in the mood to get up but Mark is the heaviest sleeper ever. Groaning, I roll out of bed, wrapping myself in my sheets to cover my assets. I open the door to see the most adorable man I have ever set my eyes on in my entire life.   
"Hi. My name is John. My roommate brought a girl over to our room. Can I sleep here for the night?"  
I look into his eyes and the sky is the limit. I can see the deep seas of blue on a clear day. His chestnut hair frames his beautifully sculpted face like a model. I realize that I am staring right when he opens his perfect mouth a second time.  
"Yes!" I exclaim, almost shouting. "You can take my bed. I'm Alex, by the way. My roommate, Mark, is asleep. I don't think he'll mind the extra person."  
"Mark Lafayette?" I'm not surprised that this John kid knows Mark. He's the kind of guy who shows up in people's lives and never leaves.  
"Yeah," I say wearily. "Mark Lafayette." John suddenly wakes up with excitement. "He and I are part of Student Justice. My roommate, Herc, is also in it. It's just the three of us right now. Would you be interested in joining us?"  
This kid treats this Student Justice thing like it's the next Beyonce album. His eyes are all wide and he's bouncing. I think it's quite cute, but it's way too late for this shit. "Tell me about it in the morning."  
John climbs into my bed, only adorning a blanket. I almost offer him the sheets around my waist, then I remember why they are there. I watch him get cozy on the bed. He tosses and turns to get just the right position. After I'm sure he's comfortable, I lie down on the floor. Suddenly, I hear it.   
"Goodnight Alex." John yawns as the words escape his lips.  
"Goodnight John." I reply.

I drift gently off to sleep, thinking about the boy in my bed.


End file.
